Perfect
by After Six
Summary: Several years after she graduated from Hogwarts, Hermione had her perfect life. Everything was in place just like she'd always imagined. Only one thing is missing...


Hermione Granger was never second best.

She had always been _the_ best. Whichever class she was in, she was always the brightest student, the star of the class, the one who always scored highest. She was that impressive, brilliant girl who amazed everyone else and made them constantly wonder whether she really belonged in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. How could the Sorting Hat possibly not see such brilliance?

When it came to love, it was common knowledge that she also wanted those of the best. Everyone knew she was close to Viktor Krum at one point, the Quidditch World Cup player, the best player from his country with a huge amount of people adoring him for his remarkable skills. In fact, it didn't just stop there. Years after their first encounter in her fourth year, she still kept in touch with him. Ron often eyed them with jealousy; those letters she kept carefully inside her books like her most treasured possession. He felt nothing compared to him, and whenever he felt inclined to tell her his true feelings, the intimidation quickly pushed that thought back down and to the darkest corner of his mind.

Hermione often talked about him, too. Her vacation plans that included him on the trip, his numerous invitations for her to visit his lovely country, his constant praises about her and how much he wished to see her again. And on one sunny day during the summer holiday, he actually arrived at the doorstep of The Burrow, asking to pick her up so they could begin their little journey together. At this point Ron knew he had no chance left. Viktor had stolen her from him. However little hope he was still clinging on was snatched away from his grasp the moment he saw her waving goodbye to him, thanking him for letting her stay before she went away with him. It actually felt like she was really gone from his life.

Years and years passed. They had never really contacted each other much anymore after graduation; Ron saw no point in attempting to do so and Hermione thought her friends had no intention to keep their bond as tight as it once was. They got their own jobs and went their own ways. Hermione secured a spot as a professor in Hogwarts; to where she returned only a few years after she left her student status. She was teaching History of Magic, and proved to be far more entertaining than Binns once was. The current Headmaster was pleased, and she was also pleased with the job and how she could keep herself close to the place where most of her best memories originated from.

Sitting on her desk in this cold night of February, grading the last week's test on Witch Trial, her mind wandered involuntarily back to the old days. Contrary to Ron's assumptions, her relationship with Krum never went beyond the borders of good friends. He was indeed almost perfect, and she was too, but her heart just wasn't for him. She'd saved it for someone special, someone she'd been waiting for years to tell her that he loved her. But that someone never came.

Hermione's gaze was pulled toward the window. It was actually snowing outside. She didn't feel like working anymore and rose from her seat, moving to the window to get a better view. The Great Lake was glistening beautifully with ice, and several students were skating in pairs, giggling and holding hands with each other. She touched the window glass and it felt icy cold, and it wasn't until then that she realized her heart was too. A quick glimpse to the calendar hanging on the wall made her startled; it was the 14th of February. She didn't realize that today was Valentine's Day.

She remembered that she had no one to tell how much she loved them. Her parents had died a year ago, and she had no close relatives at all. Her friends had all drifted away, they were separated with distance and lack of contact throughout these years.

For the first time, she realized that she was alone.

Why hadn't she felt it before?

Her gaze scanned the trophies that lined on the rack beside her desk. There were some medals, awards, and honorable mentions she'd gotten as well, that ranged from big accomplishments such as helping the Ministry defeating the dark forces to simply winning the Best Teacher of the Year award three times in a row. All these trophies, plaques, awards, and medals had her name carved on it. These were her only friends for the last decade, the friends that kept comforting her whenever she felt alone.

But now all they did was stare back at her coldly, just like they were… lifeless.

They _were_ lifeless.

She refused to give in to the sudden urge to cry, and grabbed her jacket before she hurried out of her cold and distant office. She still had time to make things right.

He was not that much different than he had been ten years ago; she observed as he opened the door for her, looking surprised. Standing on the doorway, she hesitantly asked, "May I come in?"

And from there, it went much smoother. She'd made him realize that he was stupid for feeling that he didn't deserve her. She wasn't _that _perfect, if she couldn't even admit her own feelings and simply waited this long for him to make the first move. She'd sacrificed too much of her time hurting her own heart; what was perfect from that? She was not perfect without _him_.

In the end, despite all her brilliance, her intimidating accomplishments, her intelligence, and all good things she had in her… he finally realized that she was just a girl, standing in front of him, asking him to love her.

Hermione Granger was never second best.

She was always _the_ best in Ron Weasley's heart.


End file.
